Mindfuck
Mindfuck ist ein Idiom, das von Film- und Fernseh-Fans verwendet wird, um ein bestimmtes Erzählphänomen zu beschreiben, das beim Zuschauer Ungewissheit und Spannung hervorruft. Es wird gewöhnlich durch Methoden und Tricks, wie zum Beispiel nicht-lineares Erzählen, scheinbar unzuverlässige Standpunkte und radikale Handlungswendungen, erreicht. Mindfuck ist eine umstrittene Bezeichnung, teilweise wegen seines derben Titels, aber auch, weil es ein neuer Begriff in Film und Fernsehen ist, dessen exakte Definition noch diskutiert wird. Die folgenden Bedingungen gelten als Mindfucks. Sie kommen bei Lost häufig vor: * Wenn ein flüchtiger Beobachter nicht erkennen kann, was in einer Erzählung passiert, ohne ernsthafte Versuche anzustellen, die Verbindungen zwischen den Teilen zu entschlüsseln. * Wenn Erzähler oder Hauptcharaktere unzuverlässig, uninformiert oder absichtlich trügerisch sind, ohne dass die Zuschauer sich dessen bewusst sind. * Wenn die Handlung stark gestückelt oder von der ursprünglichen Geschichte abzuschweifen scheint, aber trotzdem ein komplettes Ganzes bildet. Einige Mindfucks bringen eine einzige Handlungswendung oder eine Lösung für eine scheinbar unwichtige Nebenhandlung mit sich, der das Verständnis des Zuschauers für die Handlung komplett ändert. Staffel 1 Das erstmalige Erscheinen des Monsters. Im Dschungel wird die Unterhaltung im Cockpit durch laute Geräusche, begleitet von mechanischen Schlägen, unterbrochen. Der Pilot versucht herauszufinden, um was es sich handelt, und lehnt sich aus einem kaputten Cockpitfenster hinaus. Zum Erschrecken für die anderen wird er von etwas gepackt und schreiend hinausgezogen. Jack schnappt sich den Transceiver, und er und Kate verlassen ängstlich das Cockpit. Als die drei vor dem „Monster“ flüchten, wird Charlie fast erwischt, nachdem er gestolpert ist. Jack lässt Kate weiterlaufen, um Charlie zu holen. thumb|right|250px|[[Kate und der Marshall Edward Mars. ]] Bei einer Rückblende im Flugzeug wird Kate als nette, sanftmütige und hilfsbereite Person beschrieben, bis aufgedeckt wird, dass sie eine Flüchtige ist, die mit Handschellen gefesselt ist. Kate sitzt im Flugzeug neben Edward Mars und lehnt das Getränk ab, das ihr von der Stewardess angeboten wird. Der Mann macht sich über sie lustig und man sieht kurz ihre Hände, die mit Handschellen gefesselt sind. thumb|left|250px|[[Locke sitzt im Rollstuhl. ]] In einer Rückblende stellt sich heraus, dass Locke beim Abflug von Flug 815 in einem Rollstuhl sitzt und von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt ist. In Australien ist er bereit für seinen Walkabout. Der Reisebürokaufmann verwährt ihm jedoch die Teilnahme, weil er seinen Zustand nicht wahrheitsgemäß geschildert hat. Locke sagt: „Ich schaffe das“, doch der Reiseführer sagt frei heraus: „Nein, das tun Sie nicht.“ Als der Bus mit den Melbourne Walkabout Tours-Teilnehmern abfährt, ruft Locke immer und immer wieder: „Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!“, was sich nach dem Flugzeugabsturz als wahr erweist, als Locke zu der Person wird, die ihm gerecht und bestimmt ist. Sun antwortet bei Gesprächen nicht in Englisch, sondern auf koreanisch. Später offenbart sie jedoch, dass sie sehr wohl Englisch sprechen kann. Als Jin davon erfährt, fühlt er sich hintergangen und beleidigt. Im Wald beim Strand hackt Michael Bambus, aber er wird von Sun unterbrochen. Bevor er Zeit hat zu reagieren, sagt sie in perfektem Englisch: „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden!“, was Michael einen Moment lang sprachlos macht. Sie gibt zu, dass Jin nicht weiß, dass sie Englisch sprechen kann, weshalb sie ihn im Wald anspricht. Boones Rettung von Shannon und ihr Tod durch das Monster werden als Echtzeitgeschehnisse erzählt. Später werden sie als Visionen entlarvt, die darauf zurückzuführen sind, dass Locke Boone eine seltsame Paste auf den Kopf rieb. Locke merkt, dass Shannon einen zu starken Einfluss auf Boones Leben hat, aber er sagt ihm, dass es seine Entscheidung ist. Als Boone sich umdreht, schlägt Locke ihn mit dem Griff eines Messers bewusstlos. Locke sitzt vor ihm und mischt eine seltsame Mixtur in einer Kokosnuss. Boone will, dass Locke ihn losbindet, aber Locke lehnt es ab und kommt zu ihm, um etwas von der Mixtur in seine offene Kopfwunde zu reiben. Er erklärt ihm, dass er jetzt auf sich allein gestellt ist. wird erschossen. ]] Sawyer (und die Zuschauer) werden in ihrem Glauben irregeführt, dass Frank Duckett der „wahre“ Sawyer ist. Sawyer sitzt in seinem Auto, während er ihn beobachtet und seine Waffe zieht. Er geht zu Frank, sagt „Sawyer“ und schießt ihm in den Oberkörper. Er holt den Brief hervor, den er seit seiner Kindheit mit sich herumträgt, und beginnt, ihn vorzulesen. Doch schon als er sagt „Lieber Mr. Sawyer...“, lässt ihn Ducketts Antwort „Wer?“ innehalten. Hibbs hat Sawyer angelogen. Duckett hat Hibbs bloß etwas Geld geschuldet und Sawyer wurde von Hibbs als kostenloser Söldner benutzt. Bevor Duckett stirbt, sind seine letzten Worte: „Dafür büßt du eines Tages.“ Der geschockte Sawyer starrt einfach nur auf das, was er getan hat. Locke und sein Vater sind wiedervereint und verbringen die Zeit gemeinsam. Locke spendet sogar seine Niere, um seinen Vater zu retten. Die gesamte Abfolge der Ereignisse stellt sich jedoch als „Langer Atem“ Coopers heraus: Er betrügt seinen Sohn. Er erschleicht sich dessen Vertrauen. Am Tag nach der Operation findet Locke das Bett neben ihm leer auf. Er realisiert, dass er die ganze Zeit über ausgenutzt wurde. thumb|left|250px|[[Locke erzählt Sayid, dass er es war, der ihn bewusstlos schlug. ]] Locke verrät Sayid, dass er es war, der ihn bewusstlos schlug, als dieser das Funksignal verstärken wollte, obwohl er zunächst Sawyer dafür die Schuld gibt. Beim abgestürzten Flugzeug untersucht Sayid das Wrack. Locke fragt ihn, warum er ihm nicht vertraut, und Sayid sagt, dass es an der Waffe in Lockes Tasche liegt. Locke gibt ihm die Waffe und erzählt ihm, wo sie herkommt, aber für Sayid ist das kein Beweis des Vertrauens. Daraufhin enthüllt er Sayid, dass er es war, der Sayid niedergeschlagen hat, als dieser das Signal mit dem Dreieckssystem orten wollte. Sayid nimmt die Waffe in die eine Hand und packt Lockes Kehle mit der anderen. Locke behauptet weiter, dass er nur die Gruppe schützen wollte. Die Enthüllung der Black Rock als Schiff und nicht als Felsformationen und deren Standort tief auf der Insel. Das Team kommt am schwarzen Felsen an und es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei nicht um eine Felsformation handelt, sondern um ein altes Sklavenschiff, das Black Rock heißt und mitten auf der Insel gestrandet ist. Sawyer will, dass sie die Signalpistole abfeuern. Nachdem der Punkt auf dem Radar fast verschwunden ist, gibt Michael ihm die Signalpistole und Sawyer schießt sie ab. Dann taucht das Signal auf dem Radar wieder auf und bewegt sich direkt auf sie zu. Die Passagiere des Floßes versuchen, etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, bis plötzlich ein Scheinwerfer aufleuchtet. Ein bärtiger Mann führt die Gespräche. Sie erzählen ihm von dem Flugzeugabsturz, als der Mann sagt, dass sie „den Jungen mitnehmen“ müssen. Es entstehen Spannungen und Sawyer bewegt seine Hand langsam in Richtung seiner Pistole. Plötzlich geht das Licht aus, Sawyer wird in die Schulter geschossen und fällt über Bord. Jin springt ihm hinterher. Zwei Männer betreten das Floß und holen Walt. Michael wird ebenfalls über Bord geworfen. Bevor das Boot abfährt, wirft eine Frau noch eine Art Molotow-Cocktail auf das Floß, das daraufhin explodiert. Staffel 2 thumb|left|150px|[[Desmond in seiner Station. ]] Es zeigt sich, dass ein Mann mit Namen Desmond unter der Luke lebt, umgeben von altmodischer Inneneinrichtung, aber allen Bequemlichkeiten der Zivilisation, wie einer voll ausgestatteten Küche, einer Waschmaschine, einer Waffenkammer und eines Computers. Diese Szene vermittelt dem Zuschauer zunächst, dass es sich um einen Flashback außerhalb der Insel handelt. Die Wahrheit über den Inhalt der Szene offenbart sich erst in dem Moment, als die Überlebenden des Absturzes die Luke aufsprengen und es so zu einer unvorhergesehenen Wendung kommt. Die Leute am Strand sind überzeugt, dass sie die einzigen Überlebenden des Absturzes von Flug 815 sind, bis sich herausstellt, dass es noch weitere Überlebende aus dem Heckteil gibt. thumb|right|250px|[[Eko mit seinem Bruder Yemi. ]] Es wird eröffnet, dass Eko ein Kriegsherr in Nigeria gewesen ist, und dass sich in der gefundenen Beechcraft seine Mannschaft wie sein Bruder befinden muss. Der gesamte Konflikt zwischen Jack, Kate, Locke, und Ana Lucia stellt sich als ein von Sawyer inszinierter „Langer Atem“ heraus, um an alle vorhandenen Waffen zu gelangen. Kate entdeckt die schmutzige und zerschlissene Kleidung der Anderen die ordentlich in einem Toilettenraum, zusammen mit einem falschen Bart und etwas Theaterschminke, was beweist, dass die Anderen die Überlebenden mit ihrem Aufzug nur in die Irre führen wollten. Sun erfährt auf der Insel, dass sie schwanger ist, allerdings wird später in einem Flashback aufgedeckt, dass Jin zeugungsunfähig ist. Nach der Verriegelung der Swan-Station stolpern Jack und Kate im Dschungel über eine Nahrungsmittelration, die per Fallschirm abgeworfen wurde. Locke hört an dem Alarm, dass er und Henry nur noch eine Minute haben. Plötzlich hört der Alarm auf und alle Lichter gehen aus. Stattdessen werden versteckte Schwarzlichtlampen aktiviert und es ist zu hören, wie der Countdown wieder auf 108 zurückspringt. Auf der Brandschutztür, unter der Locke eingeklemmt ist, wird eine versteckte Karte sichtbar. Locke starrt sie an und versucht, sich jedes Detail zu merken. Henry Gale ist eigentlich einer der Anderen. Als Ana-Lucia und Sayid das vermeintliche Grab seiner toten Frau öffnen, finden sie den Führerschein des echten Henry Gale. Zurück am Strand wird Jack davon unterrichtet. Daraufhin stellen die Überlebenden den Gefangenen in der Station zur Rede. Als Dave auf der Insel auftaucht, erzählt er Hurley, dass nichts von dem real ist und dass sich Hurley noch immer in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa befindet. Er beweist dies, indem er anmerkt, dass die Zahlen, die Hurley von Leonard die gleichen Zahlen sind, die man in den Computer eingeben muss. Er deutet außerdem an, dass es ein zu großer Zufall ist, dass die Zahlen überall in der Station wiederholt werden und dass die Luke und die Insel nur in Hurleys Einbildung existieren. In Rückblenden derselben Episode scheint Dave ein echter Mensch zu sein, bis mit einem Foto bewiesen wird, dass er nicht existiert. Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Libby ebenfalls einige Zeit in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa verbrachte. thumb|right|250px|[[Michael erschießt Ana-Lucia. ]] Michael bricht aus der Gruppe aus, um für die Anderen zu arbeiten. Er erschießt Ana-Lucia und Libby, lässt den falschen Henry Gale frei und schießt sich dann selber in die Schulter. Das Pearl-Orientation-Video eröffnet, dass die Aktivitäten in der Swan-Station Teil eines psychologischen Experiments sind, woraufhin Locke seinen Glauben an die Notwendigkeit zum Eingeben der Zahlen in den Computer verliert, Eko aber stärker glaubt als zuvor und die Aufgabe übernimmt. Unmittelbar nach der Entdeckung des Segelboots schwimmen Jack, Sawyer und Sayid mit Pistolen bewaffnet darauf zu. An Bord entdecken sie den betrunkenen Desmond. Später erklärt er am Strand, dass er vorhatte, nach Fiji zu segeln, aber mysteriöserweise ist er wieder zur Insel zurückgekommen. Seiner Meinung nach sind die Überlebenden in einer „Schneekugel“ gefangen und es gibt keine Außenwelt. Dann fragt er, ob immer noch jemand den Computer in der Schwan-Station bedient, was Jack lächelnd bestätigt. Jack, Kate und Sawyer werden von den Anderen am Austrittspunkt des Rohrpostsystems gefangen genommen anstatt an der Seite des Scheindorfs. Entgegen dem, was man zuvor im Pearl-Orientierungs-Video gesehen hatte, wird mit der Entdeckung der Austrittsstelle vom Rohrpostsystem klar, dass es sich bei den Vorgängen in der Swan-Station nicht um ein psychologisches Experiment handelte. Sun, Jin und Sayid haben das Lager der Anderen erreicht. Als Sayid an der Küste heraufklettert, bemerkt er, dass alle Hütten und Zelte verlassen sind. Er öffnet die Tür, hinter der die Überlebenden eine weitere DHARMA Station vermutet haben, aber dahinter befindet sich nur Felsen. in der Arktis. ]] In einer kleinen Station an einem unbekannten Ort, der in einer arktischen Gegend zu liegen scheint, spielen zwei Portugiesisch sprechende Männer Schach. Henrik bemerkt ein blinkendes rotes Licht an einem der Geräte und liest auf einem Bildschirm "7418880 Electromagnetic Anomaly Detected" ("Elektromagnetische Anomalie entdeckt"). Während Mathias in einem Handbuch nachsieht, diskutieren die beiden darüber, ob sie das Ereignis verpasst haben oder nicht. Henrik weist den anderen an, einen Anruf zu tätigen. In einem Schlafzimmer klingelt ein Telefon, das neben einem Abzug des Fotos steht, das Desmond auf der Insel bei sich hat. Penelope Widmore nimmt im Halbschlaf den Hörer ab und der Mann aus der Abhörstation erklärt ihr „Wir sind's. Ich glaube, wir haben es gefunden“, was sie sehr zu überraschen scheint und Hoffnung in ihr weckt. Staffel 3 thumb|right|200px|[[Die Anderen beobachten den Absturz von Flug 815. ]] Die anderen leben in gewöhnlichen Häusern mit fließendem Wasser und Strom und sind nicht so unzivilisiert, wie sie bisher dargestellt wurden. Zu Beginn der dritten Staffel wurde dies jedoch (in Szenen der scheinbar normalen Häuslichkeit und ohne wiedererkennbare Andere) so dargestellt, dass der Zuschauer glaubte, es handle sich um einen Ort außerhalb der Insel. Erst durch das Auftauchen von Ethan und Ben und das Flugzeug von Flug 815, das im Himmel über ihnen zerbricht, wird schließlich klar, dass die gezeigten Charaktere die Anderen sind und es sich um einen Flashback auf der Insel handelt. Die drei gefangen genommenen Überlebenden Jack, Kate und Sawyer sind nicht gemeinsam eingesperrt: Jack in einer Artenhaltungszelle, Sawyer im Tierkäfig und Kate mit ihm (allerdings erst, nachdem man ihr neue Kleidung gab, sie duschen ließ, und einem bescheidenen Frühstück). Als Jack versucht durch die Lukentür zu fliehen, strömt Wasser in den Raum, was beweist, dass sie sich unter Wasser befinden. Juliet eröffnet, dass es sich bei der Station um die Hydra Einrichtung handelt, eine Station, in der Tiere gehalten wurden. Wir erfahren, dass Sun tatsächlich Jin gegenüber untreu war, und zwar mit keinem anderen als Jae Lee. Jin wird von Mr. Paik angewiesen Jae Lee „eine Nachricht zu überbringen“. Jin bedroht jedoch nur Jae Lee Leben, anstatt ihn umzubringen. Nachdem Jin gegangen ist, stürzt sich Jae Lee aus dem Fenster, er begeht Selbstmord. Die Anderen haben Kontakt zur Außenwelt, was Ben beweist, als er Jack ein Video zeigt, wie die Boston Red Sox die World Series gewinnen. Nachdem Locke die Schwitzhütte betreten hat, um mit der Insel in Kontakt zu treten, erscheint ihm Boone, der ihn mit auf den Flughafen Sydney nimmt und ihm dort zeigt, was sein Auftrag ist. macht eine erschütternde Entdeckung. ]] Jack, Kate und Sawyer sind Gefangene auf einer zweiten kleineren Insel. Die Eröffnungsszene, in der man auch Ethan sieht, lässt uns in dem Glauben, dass Juliet in derzeitige Vorgänge auf der Insel involviert ist. Erst am Szenenende, als sie sich in Miami hinsetzt, zeigt sich dem Zuschauer, dass von einer Zeit mehrere Jahre zuvor erzählt wird. versucht Charlie zu erklären, dass sie sich kennen. ]] Desmonds Rückblende findet scheinbar 1996 in London statt, jedoch findet sie direkt, nachdem Desmond den Schlüssel im Schwan umgedreht hat, statt. Das lässt den Zuschauer unsicher darüber, ob es sich um eine traditionelle Rückblende oder einem klaren Traum handelt oder ob es wirklich passiert. Naomi erzählt Desmond, Charlie, Hurley und Jin, dass das Wrack von Flug 815 4 Meilen unter der Meeresoberfläche gefunden wurde und die Kameras gezeigt hatten, dass alle Passagiere tot waren. Als Ergebnis müssen sich die Lost Zuschauer fragen, wo die richtige Wahrheit liegt. Täuscht Naomi die Überlebenden? Oder gibt es eine größere Verschwörung, von der auch Naomi nichts weiß? In dieser speziellen Handlungswendung kann man Naomi als unzuverlässigen Erzähler sehen. und Roger. ]] Ben tötet seinen eigenen Vater und vergast nahezu alle Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative. Locke dreht sich um und will sein Messer ziehen, aber Ben kommt ihm zuvor und schießt ihm in den Bauch. Locke fällt rücklings in ein Massengrab. Ben fragt Locke gelassen, was Jacob gesagt hat. Auf die Frage nach seinen Beweggründen erklärt Ben, dass er es getan hat, weil Locke Jacob hören konnte, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Die Zuschauer erwarten, dass Locke auf einen menschlichen Mann namens Jacob trifft. Als Jacob schließlich enthüllt wird, ist nur ein leerer Stuhl zu sehen. Die Wahrheit über Jacobs Existenz wird im Unklaren gelassen und führt zu der Frage: „Ist Jacob überhaupt menschlich?“ Ein Oberbegriff für diese Art von Handlungswendung, bei der ein Mensch erwartet wird, aber etwas anderes zu sehen ist, lautet „Umkehrung der Spezies“. Die Anderen wissen nicht, dass Ben in Wirklichkeit außerhalb der Insel geboren wurde. Als Locke in der Grube voller toter Mitglieder der DHARMA-Initiative aufwacht, findet er eine Pistole und bereitet sich darauf vor, sich selbst umzubringen. Eine Erscheinung von Walt taucht auf, Sekunden bevor er den Abzug drückt, und sagt ihm, dass er aufstehen solle. Locke sagt, dass er nicht aufstehen könne, da er seine Beine nicht bewegen kann. Walt antwortet ihm, dass er seine Beine bewegen könne, weil er etwas zu erledigen habe. Nach drei Staffeln von Lost erwartet der Zuschauer ein bestimmtes Episodenformat: Geschehnisse der Echtzeit gemischt mit Rückblendenabschnitten. Das gleiche gemischte Format wird in dieser Episode verwendet und deutet deshalb an, dass Jacks Handlungen sich in der Vergangenheit abspielen. In der letzten Szene spricht Jack mit Kate jedoch über ihren Aufenthalt auf der Insel in der Vergangenheit. Das deutet an, dass die „Rückblende“ in Wirklichkeit eine „Vorausschau“ ist, und das zwingt den Zuschauer, alles, was in der Episode passiert ist, neu zu beurteilen. Diese Handlungswendung verwendet eine Methode, die sich unzuverlässiger Erzähler nennt. Staffel 4 in Jacobs Hütte. ]] Hurley sieht Jacobs Hütte und Christian Shephard sitzend in einem Stuhl. Die Wrackteile des Flugzeuges werden von einem Forscherteam nahe der Küste von Bali gefunden. Frank Lapidus hätte ursprünglich der Pilot von Flug 815 sein sollen. Frank sieht einen Bericht über die Entdeckung von Flug 815, wo unter anderem auch die sterblichen Überreste der Menschen an Bord gezeigt werden. Als ein Toter als Seth Norris, der Pilot des Flugzeuges, identifiziert wird, ruft Frank bei der Oceanic-Hotline an. Als der Mann von der Hotline anfängt, mit ihm zu diskutieren, besteht Frank darauf, dass das nicht Seths sterblichen Überreste seien, da er Seth sehr gut gekannt habe. Er offenbart dem Mann, dass eigentlich er Flug 815 hätte fliegen sollen. Die Leute auf dem Frachter kommen zur Insel um Benjamin Linus zu finden und nicht um die Überlebenden zu retten. Benjamin Linus hat einen Spion auf dem Frachter. behandelt Sayids Wunde. ]] Der verwundetet Sayid in die schwach beleuchtete Praxis eines Tierarztes. Im Behandlungsraum bittet ihn jemand, seine Jacke auszuziehen. Sayid setzt sich, und der noch nicht gezeigte Mann behandelt seine Wunde und stellt ihm Fragen. Sayid sagt dem Mann, seinem Auftraggeber, Elsa habe versucht, seine Identität herauszufinden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann Ben ist. Er sagt, er habe einen weiteren Namen für Sayids Liste. Als Sayid seine Zweifel zum Ausdruck bringt, fragt Ben ihn, ob er noch wisse, was passiert sei, als er das letzte Mal auf sein Herz gehört habe, und erinnert ihn daran, dass die Arbeit, die sie erledigten, Sayids Freunde beschütze. Sayid entgegnet, „sie“ wüssten jetzt, dass er komme, worauf Ben „gut“ erwidert. Sayid ist einer der Oceanic Six und zugleich arbeitet er in der Zukunft für Ben als Auftragskiller. Locke und seine Gruppe sind auf dem Weg zu Jacob. Als sie den Kreis aus Asche erreichen, der die Hütte umgibt, ist diese aber nicht zu sehen. Kate kommt in ihr opulentes Haus und wird warmherzig von einem Kindermädchen begrüßt. Das Kindermädchen erzählt Kate, dass sie ihrem Sohn furchtbar gefehlt habe und sie ihn zu einem Mittagsschlaf hingelegt habe. Kate betritt das Kinderzimmer und geht zum Bett. Ein kleiner Junge mit blonden Haaren ist zu sehen. Kate weckt den Jungen, umarmt ihn und begrüßt ihn mit „Hi, Aaron“. Aaron ist nach der Insel offiziell Kates Sohn. Der Frachter gehört Charles Widmore, Penelopes Vater. Bens Videoband zeigt Charles Widmore. Ein gefesselter Mann wird angeschleppt. Locke fragt, wer das ist. Ben meint: „Das ist einer von meinen Männern, der das Pech hatte gefangen zu werden.“ Der Mann wird getötet und Charles Widmore schaut zu der Kamera auf. Dann hört das Band auf. Locke fragt, woher Widmore von der Insel weiß. Ben ist sich nicht sicher. Er sagt zu Locke: „Widmore will die Insel für seine Zwecke nutzen.“ . ]] Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Michael auf dem Frachter ist. Ray stellt fest, dass ein Blutfleck nicht mehr da sein sollte und ruft daraufhin nach Kevin Johnson. Johnson der gerade am unteren Ende des Ganges den Flur putzt, soll auch den Blutfleck wegwischen. Als Johnson sich dem Raum nähert, offenbart sich, dass dieser in Wahrheit Michael ist. Während wir eine Vorausschau von Sun sehen, wird gleichzeitig eine Rückblende von Jin gezeigt. Die Ereignisse im Flashback und im Flashforward in dieser Episode sind so strukturiert, dass es auf den ersten Blick so scheint, als ob alle Szenen in der Zukunft spielen. Ben and Charles Widmore are shown to have personal familiarity. Kate and Jack sind ein Liebespaar. Jack geht ins Badezimmer und man hört eine Frau duschen. Er begrüsst die Frau und sie haben einen kleinen Plausch. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihm einen neuen Rasierer gekauft hat. Er antwortet: „Oh, du magst also mein Genick nicht?“ Die Dusche wird abgedreht und Kate tritt aus der Dusche. Jack hält bereits ein Handtuch für sie bereit. Jack begrüsst sie nochmal mit einem „Guten Morgen“ und sie küssen sich. Both Richard Alpert and Matthew Abaddon are shown to have interfered at various points in Locke's life. . ]] Jack fährt zu später Stunde zum Hoffs/Drawlar Bestattungsunternehmen. Er bricht ein und erreicht den Sarg. Plötzlich betritt Ben den Raum. Jack sagt ihm, dass Bentham ihm erzählt habe, dass er die Insel verlassen hat. Sowohl er, als auch Kate hätten vor einem Monat mit Bentham gesprochen. Er habe ihm erzählt, dass schreckliche Dinge passiert sind, nachdem Jack die Insel verlassen hat. Ben erzählt Jack, dass er gekommen sei, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass die Insel ihn nicht alleine zurückkommen lassen werde. Es müssten alle zurückgehen. Auch der dahingeschiedene Bentham müsse mitkommen und nachdem die Kamera auf den Sarg schwenkt, sieht man, dass es sich bei Bentham um John Locke handelt. Staffel 5 Die Insel, oder die zurück geblieben sind, reisen durch die Zeit. Es geschehen immer wieder Zeitsprünge. |thumb|left|250px|[[Ben trifft auf dem Festland Ms. Hawking. ]] Ben arbeitet mit Ms. Hawking zusammen. Eine vermummte Person schreibt komplizierte mathematische Gleichungen an eine Tafel ähnlich wie die von Daniel. Im Vordergrund schwingt ein großes Pendel, das Kreidestriche auf eine große Metallplatte auf dem Boden malt. Die Person geht quer durch den Raum und gibt einige Daten in einen Computer ein, der den Computern in den Dharma-Stationen sehr ähnlich sieht. Sie verlässt kurz danach mit einer Taschenlampe den Raum und geht eine kleine Wendeltreppe in einen Raum hinauf. Ben unterhält sich mit der Frau und fragt, ob sie Glück hatte. Sie bestätigt das. Die Dame enthüllt sich als Ms. Hawking. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Charles Widmore in den 50ern ein Mitglied der Anderen war. Charles und zwei andere Männer, Cunningham und Mattingly sind im Dschungel mit Uniformen der U.S. Armee unterwegs (sein Name auf der Uniform: Jones). Nachdem die Überlebenden vor dem Feuerpfeilhagel geflohen sind, schnappen sich er und seine Gruppe Juliet und Sawyer. Dann erscheint Locke und tötet Mattingly und die Gruppe wird von Locke, Juliet und Sawyer gefangengenommen. Als Locke in das Dorf der "Ureinwohner/Feinde" kommt, spricht Richard ihn als Widmore an. Locke fragt ihn daraufhin, ob sein Name tatsächlich Charles Widmore sei. Irritiert fragt Charles, was sein Name für ihn für eine Bedeutung habe und Locke entgegnet mit einem schelmischen Lächeln: „Gar keine. Schön, dich kennenzulernen!“ begrüsst Jin. ]] Es stellt sich heraus, dass Jin lebt, nachdem er von einem französischen Wissenschafts-Teams gerettet wird. Die französische Gruppe ist am Strand angekommen, das Unwetter ist zu Ende. Die Gruppe hört die Zahlen an einem Funkgerät. Robert, einer der Gruppe, fragt den Mann mit dem Funkgerät, ob er die Quelle finden könne. Die Frau bemerkt, dass Jin zu sich gekommen ist. Als einer Jin fragt, seit wann er im Wasser getrieben sei, kann er dies nicht beantworten. Die Frau beschimpft den Mann und nennt ihn Montand. Die Frau legt ein Tuch ab, das sie übergeworfen hatte und Jin erkennt, dass sie schwanger ist. Nachdem Jin etwas getrunken hat, fragt sie ihn nach seinem Namen. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt hat, nennt sie ihren Namen: Danielle Rousseau. Somit befindet sich Jin zum Zeitpunkt der Rettung im Jahr 1988. thumb|right|250px|[[Jin gehört jetzt zur DHARMA Initiative. ]] Jack liegt im Dschungel auf dem Boden und hört Hurley nach Hilfe schreien. Er rennt hin und rettet ihn aus dem Teich am Wasserfall. Am Ufer findet er Kate. Niemand weiß, was gerade passiert ist, noch wo die anderen Passagiere sind und was mit dem Flugzeug geschehen ist. Sie wollen gerade suchen, als sie ein Auto mit lauter Musik hören. Es ist ein Van der Dharma-Initiative. Ein Mann im Dharma-Overall steigt aus und richtet sein Gewehr auf die drei. Hurley sagt verblüfft: „Jin?“ - welcher daraufhin sein Gewehr herunter nimmt und überrascht lächelt. Jin ist ein Mitglied der Anderen. left|thumb|250px|[[Ben erwürgt Locke. ]] Im Hotel schreibt John seinen Abschiedsbrief, und bereitet ein Kabel vor, an dem er sich erhängen will. Mit Tränen in den Augen legt er sich die Schlinge um den Hals, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft, welche wenige Augenblicke später von einem entsetzen Ben eingetreten wird. Er will Locke beruhigen. Er sagt frustriert, dass er niemanden davon überzeugen konnte, mit ihm auf die Insel zu kommen. Ben geht vor ihm auf die Knie und bindet das Kabel los. Er hilft John vom Tisch zu steigen. John setzt sich in seinen Rollstuhl und Ben macht ihm Mut, dass sie es schaffen werden, alle zurückzubringen. Da erwähnt John Eloise Hawking, welche ihnen angeblich helfen kann. Im gleichen Moment greift Ben das Kabel und würgt John, bis dieser tot am Boden liegt. Ben beseitigt alle Spuren, legt John die Schlinge wieder an und hängt ihn an der Decke auf, damit es nach einem Selbstmord aussieht. Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Locke von Ben erdrosselt wird und er nicht Selbstmord beging. thumb|right|250px|[[Johns Leiche war noch im Flugzeug. ]] Es stellt sich heraus, dass Locke nicht wieder auferstanden ist, sondern dass sein Körper von Jacobs Feind benutzt wird, um einen Weg zu finden, Jacob zu töten. Handlungswendungen Beachte, dass es sich bei „Was zum Teufel?“ (WZT?) nicht notwendigerweise um „Mindfucks“ handelt. Ein Mindfuck tritt auf, wenn der Autor sich große Mühe gibt, eine bestimmte Auffassung in der Meinung des Zuschauers zu verursachen und dann, wenn der Zuschauer sich an diese Auffassung gewöhnt hat, wird die Auffassung in einem einzigen Moment dramatisch verändert. Die meisten „WZT?“ Momente sind einfache Handlungswendungen. Kulturelle Referenzen * Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke: Ein Buch, das in Lost gezeigt wird und das ein überraschendes Ende hat.. * Alias: Eine Fernsehserie, bei der ebenfalls J.J. Abrams Regie führt, wodurch für den Zuschauer viele sich überschneidende trügerische Handlungen entstehen. * Die Illuminatus Trilogie: Ein Roman von Robert Anton Wilson, Damon Lindelof hat den Einfluss auf Lost bestätigt http://www.dharmasecrets.com/forum/index.php?topic=1379.msg17115#msg17115. Es ist eine diskordianische Verschwörungstheorie, die eine Praktik behandelt, die sich Operation Mindfuck nennt. Im Roman handelt es sich um eine der diskordianischen Gruppen, die ein Projekt durchführt, bei dem kleine Veränderungen in dem täglichen Leben von Menschen gemacht wird, um zu versuchen ihre Nerven zum Reißen zu bringen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie manchmal große Unternehmen zerstört haben, in denen diese Menschen gearbeitet haben, doch noch häufiger wurden die Menschen dazu gezwungen, über ihr eigenes Verhalten nachzudenken und sie beschließen, positive Veränderungen in ihrem Leben durchzuführen, ähnlich wie die Charaktere in der Serie gelegentlich gezwungen werden, dies zu tun. Links Lost *CHUD - 24. Mai 2007 - "THUD: Damon Lindelofs Nachricht an Tim Kring?" Artikel über das Staffel 3-Finale im Vergleich mit Heroes: Lost hat ein Finale, das ein kompletter Mindfuck ist, ein Ende, dass vor sechs Wochen noch niemand vermutet hätte. *Terminally Incoherent - 24. Mai 2007 - Lost: Totaler Mindfuck. Verwendung von Mindfuck bietet Raum für Interpretationen, weist jedoch auf „Verwirrung“ hin und es gibt mehrere Verwendungen von WZT im Artikel *BLonde Heroine - 23. Mai 2007 - Blogeintrag mit der Markierung "Mindfuck" *DancerinDC - 06. April 2006 - Die Ekstase und die Qual - Teil II - Blog über die Episode Dave *Dharmasecrets - langer Forumseintrag mit Bezug auf Lost *TV Squad - 27. April 2007 - Lost: Was Naomi wirklich gesagt hat. Verwendet Mindfuck als Bedeutung für Täuschung und/oder Verschwörung: „Es sei denn, sie ist eine Andere und die gesamte Sache mit dem Wrackfund ist ein gigantischer Mindfuck um die Stimmung der Überlebenden zu drücken … und wir haben am Beispiel von Ben herausgefunden, dass ein Mindfuck der Anderen immer eine klare Möglichkeit ist …“ *SkipJenkins - 18. April 2007 - "Libby". Verwendet Mindfuck als Oberbegriff, der viele verschiedene Interpretationsansätze bietet: "Vielleicht war ihr Ex-'David' Hurleys 'Dave'? Wäre das nicht ein Mindfuck?" *Furious Nads - 03. September 2006 - Jetzt kann man die dritte Staffel offiziell nicht mehr erwarten *Aerial Telly - Lost Staffel 3: Halbzeitreport. Verwendet Mindfuck als Oberbegriff, der viele verschiedene Interpretationsansätze bietet: "Die Anderen führen ihre Experimente und höllischen Mindfucks in Frieden weit entfernt von neugierigen Überlebenden eines Flugzeugabsturzes durch." *Guardian Unlimited - 12. November 2006 - Beschreibt Mindfuck als ein scheinbar willkürlicher Feldzug von Falschmeldungen, Witzen und allem, was Menschen dazu bringt, ihre Vorstellung von Realität in Frage zu stellen. *E! Online "Schau mit Kristin" - Der Euphemismus „Mindfrak“ wird verwendet, um das Staffel 3-Finale zu beschreiben. Verschiedenes * Classreal.com - Eine Liste mit Mindfuck-Filmen. Verwendet die folgende Definition von Mindfuck als Kriterium: Werke mit den folgenden Elementen und Themen: Unwirkliche Atmosphäre, Identitätsüberraschungen, Wirklichkeitsüberraschungen, Existentialismus, Postmoderne, Zeitreise. * A Beautiful Mind(fuck), ein Artikel des Kritikers Johnathan Eig. Kategorie:Kulturelle Referenzen